There are many systems and methods for tracking objects as those objects travel from one location to another. In many of these prior art systems, a mechanism is provided for determining the location of an object as it traverses from its source to its destination. Some of these techniques include the use of radio paging, laser communications, VOR navigation signaling, as well as global positioning system (GPS) navigation systems.
The present invention is directed to a system and method for locating objects, wherein the system and method is specifically directed for use in tracking mail pieces as those mail pieces move from sender to recipient.